The androgen receptor (“AR”) is a ligand-activated transcriptional regulatory protein that mediates induction of a variety of biological effects through its interaction with endogenous androgens. Endogenous androgens include steroids such as testosterone and dihydrotestosterone. Testosterone is converted to dihydrotestosterone by the enzyme 5 alpha-reductase in many tissues.
The actions of androgens with androgen receptors have been implicated in a number of diseases or conditions, such as prostate cancer, breast cancer, androgen dependent hirsutism, androgenic alopecia, uterine fibroids, leiomyoma, endometrial carcinoma or endometriosis. The androgen receptor modulator 4-[7-(6-cyano-5-trifluoromethylpyridin-3-yl)-8-oxo-6-thioxo-5,7-diazaspiro[3.4]oct-5-yl]-2-fluoro-N-methylbenzamide finds use in the treatment of these diseases or conditions in which androgen receptors play a role.